We are the Champions
by rage-witch900
Summary: A secret team of transgenics arrive in TC. Will Max be able to win the war? AlecOC
1. Welcome to TC

Disclaimer: I own every single X-1. I do not however own anyone else at least not yet. We will see though. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My name is Flame. I was originally an X-1. They called me X-1532. I was special. So they told me.  
  
I was taking a group to find Max. I was taking them to fight. I was taking them to die.  
  
"Flame. Four of them. 50feet, north/northwest." I nodded. I motioned them with my hand, move out, stay low.  
  
The group of five I had with me were some of the best transgenics that Manticore had ever made. We were special. WE had all the special abilities of the rest but we had been modified. We were Homo-Superior.  
  
My five soldiers and I crept through the waste. We were on the outskirts of the transgenic camp. Their haven.  
  
The wind was not in our favor. We were upwind. We were surrounded.  
  
"Freeze."  
  
I stood up and made sure that everyone was behind me. Against the barbed wire fence that was their outer protection.  
  
"You heard them, Freeze." I smirked at the guards. A spurt of ice shot out and froze the guard into an ice sculpture. Two more came up to our right.  
  
One of them was speaking into a walkie- talkie. "Quick.get commander."  
  
"Oh no you don't." I growled. I held out my hand. Fire burst to life, I shot it out at the man. He was burning alive.  
  
I began to back up. "Up. Jump!" I ordered. All at once we were flying over the fence as easy as if it had been ankle high.  
  
"Haven, block them." A young X-6 held his hands together and closed his eyes; suddenly we could not be seen anymore. A mist settled over us as we ran. Our instincts guiding us.  
  
A cry sprang up. I fell back and picked her up. We reached the base. We were met with guns.  
  
Instantly we were on the alert. Fight stances taken, we waited.  
  
"Let them pass." My gaze searched for the voice that had spoken. A young woman. A transgenic. "I'm Max."  
  
A/N: Oh cliffhanger. What will Max do? Well its probably pretty obvious so let me know what you think. Chapter 2 is hot on the way so you wont have to wait long. 


	2. Flame, Freeze, Blue, Haven, Professor an...

Disclaimer: I own Flame and her team not original characters.   
  
My team was led inside. Under guard. There we met up with other mutants.  
  
We stopped walking as reached just inside the door. We stood in formation. Ready for whatever came our way.  
  
Max however kept walking, until she stopped at a table surrounded by mutants. One looked like a mole while another looked like a baby. The others looked human.  
  
One caught my eye. He was tall and blonde. Handsome wouldn't even describe him. He was by far the cutest guy I had seen in a long time. But the soldier in me stepped forward. All thoughts outside of surviving fled as I watched Max.  
  
She turned. Arms crossed. "Who are you? How did you get into our camp without us knowing?"  
  
I stepped forward. Ready to sacrifice myself for the others. "We are X- 1's." The handsome man's eyes widened. "I am X-l532. To you I am Flame."  
  
The man who looked like a mole said, "You're an X-1? I thought those were only rumors."  
  
I stiffened. So did my comrades. "Panic. Introduce yourself." He watched as a young girl, no more than four with short brown hair stepped forward and cocked her head.  
  
"No! No! Leave me alone! NO!!!!!!!!!!" Mole fell on the floor in tears. Screaming and crying. "Discharge." I yelled. Panic stepped back in line.  
  
Max ran to Mole. "What did you do?"  
  
"Proved we are real. We have come to join you."  
  
Max nodded, "We'll have you but we want to know what you all can do first."  
  
My charges began to step forward one by one. "X-1543. Freeze. I freeze things." Said my second in command, a 20-year-old man with light blonde hair and deep blue eyes.  
  
"X-1341. Blue. I can manipulate water." Said a sixteen-year-old girl with black hair and brown eyes.  
  
A seven-year-old boy with white hair and green eyes stepped forward. "X- 1211. Haven. I create protective shields/safe havens."  
  
"X-1947. You can call me professor. You know from that old comic book the X Men? Its awesome isn't it? Flame was only able to find one old copy but I mean, he is awesome. Except he's bald. Too bad though. Bet he'd get all the girls if he'd had hair" "Professor!" I called. The boy gave me a slightly annoyed look before finishing up. "I am psychic." The handsome man chuckled at this 13-year-old child. They even looked alike with blonde hair and light brown eyes.  
  
The youngest X-1 grew scared and ran into my leg. I leaned down and picked her up. "This is X-1000. We call her Panic. She can bring your worst nightmares to life."  
  
Alec nodded, "But what can you do?"  
  
I met his gaze, "I create and manipulate fire."  
  
Alec and Max regarded us thoughtfully while conferring between themselves. "They would be valuable to the fight, Max." Alec said. His eyes never leaving Flame. Max watched his eyes and laughed, "Alec you only want them to stay so you can hit on Flame."  
  
Alec shrugged, "They just make me think, if we didn't even know they existed and we were pretty deep into White and Lydecker than maybe some of the others wouldn't know so we could have the element of surprise. Which we need, since we don't have any."  
  
Max rolled her neck, "Yeah. I remember."  
  
Turning she stalked back to where the new recruits were waiting, still in formation. "You can stay. Mole will show you where you want to go." 


End file.
